


Comforting Calamity

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your world is almost balanced on discord, but that doesn't stop him from trying to end all the calamity - the discord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Calamity

“Look at him, bossing everyone around!”

“As if he owns the place!” 

“Ha! What a loser!”

“No wonder he doesn’t have any friends!” 

“Ooh...you ran in the hall...death sentence now, bitch!” 

You lift your head. The words sting, and you feel tears well up in your throat, and some reach your eyes, and you pray that none fall. That would be the end. They would never leave you alone, but you know that them sitting here mocking you like this, will get them nowhere. That alone gives you some confidence. 

You can feel their eyes on you, and you return the gaze, only for them to notice the single tear that had escaped at you turned your head, and although you turned back quickly, it seems they noticed…

“Oh look guys! We made him sad!”

“Aw...now the kid’s gonna cry! Well have fun, ya need your teddy bear?” 

You slightly dig your head into your hands, hoping to ignore the useless banter and the calamity. 

Your world is almost balanced on discord. But in a ‘perfect’ way. As you know it has to be. 

Your thoughts come to an abrupt stop as a rough, familiar hand touches your shoulder. Its a hand you know well enough to know that your fingers fit perfectly in between the hand’s own. It is a hand that belongs to a familiar. 

Oowada Daiya. 

His smile toward you is genuine and bright, although slightly lopsided, it is giving, and you smile back at it, your face lighting up. You can feel your features soften. 

This smile is one of the nicest you’ve exchanged with a person. 

You know why he came over here...you care clearly the laughing stock of the place, and you are upset, it is clear his goal is to make you feel better - and he has already accomplished it by simply being here, by simply sharing a smile with you. 

But he is also talking to you, and although you miss the first few words, you can understand what he was trying to say, “yeah, anyway...just wanted to come and make sure you were okay…” he trails off, and you attempt a smile, although you can feel how pitiful it probably looks, so you turn your head. 

“I am fine”, you say...and it is almost true, because although you are fine, glad he is here now, you also wish that you weren’t so amusing to others...sometimes you wish you had a real friend...but your only one is Daiya. 

“Are ya sure, Ishi? I mean...they were rude”, he says, knowing clearly how easy it is to break you. 

“Yes, thank you though”, you try at him, and you wish desperately that your mouth would stop letting you lie to him. You wish you could tell him. You wish you could pull yourself into him and cry. You wish he could be the only one around you right now. 

“Ya know people can be really fucking dumb though, don’t worry ‘bout them”, he says. And you know better than to correct the rudeness of the sentence. You know better than to try to fix his grammar. But you don’t know better than to daydream about him pulling you into him, letting you let everything out, him being there the whole time - him caring about you the whole time. And you find yourself smiling at the thought. But you shake off the smile, and look back at him. 

His brother got his eyes. Although for some reason - although almost reflections - Daiya’s will have something in them that no one else’s ever will. The purple of his eyes are magnificent and you want to call them yours. But you could never ask anything of the sort to Daiya - asking him out...asking him simply to go on a date seems almost near impossibility. Yet you’d like to imagine yourself doing so...but your mind wanders to the negative of it all. 

You try to shake any possible thought of anything like that, and try to produce words, “Ah...yes...I suppose they truly can be utterly cruel…” you trail off.

“Ha! Yeah they can, its stupid, you don’t deserve that, you’re better than any of the shit they said, by a long shot, Ishi”, he says. 

You like when he calls you ‘Ishi’.

You have learned to control getting flustered over it, but you are sure you’ll never learn to not melt whenever he says it. 

“Hey..I was just wonderin’...can I...can I call you Kiyotaka?” he asks, and you smile.

“I like ‘Ishi’...I mean...you gave me the nickname...’Daiya’...”.


End file.
